


For Your Entertainment...?

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Steve Rogers, Awkwardness, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cute, Escort Service, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Top Steve Rogers, escort bucky barnes
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: สตีฟไปบ่นกับแซมว่า “ช่วงนี้ไม่เสร็จเลย ทำไงดี”แซมก็เลยติดต่อ ‘คนรู้จัก’ คนนึงมาให้สตีฟเพื่อช่วยให้เสร็จและคนรู้จักของแซมคือผู้ชายขายบริการชั้นสูง (Escort) ที่ชื่อว่าบัคกี้ ที่แซมจ่ายมาให้เพื่อนรักเสร็จโดยเฉพาะแต่ ‘ไม่เสร็จ’ ที่สตีฟหมายถึง “โปรเจคออกแบบห้องประชุมชั้นห้าสิบสามของตึกสตาร์คไม่เสร็จซักที” ต่างหากไม่ใช่ “ช่วยตัวเองแล้วไม่เสร็จ!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“แซม ฉันทำไม่เสร็จว่ะ”

เสียงสตีฟบ่นขึ้นพร้อมกับถอนหายใจแรงๆก่อนจะหยิบขวดเบียร์ในมือมากระดกเอื๊อกๆลงคอจนหมดขวด ทำเอาเพื่อนสนิทผิวสีตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนอย่างแซมหันมามองหน้าเขาด้วยสายตาตกอกตกใจสุดๆ

“อะไรนะ...” แซมถามกลับทันทีที่ได้ยินเพื่อนของตัวเองโพล่งขึ้นมาว่าแบบนั้น

“เนี่ย ฉันให้วานด้ามาช่วยแล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่เสร็จซักที จะไปวานแนทก็กลัวคลินท์ด่า ฉันจะทำไงดีวะแซม” สตีฟกุมขมับพร้อมกับค่อยๆเอนตัวพิงโซฟาหน้าทีวีที่บ้านตัวเอง “ช่วงนี้ไม่เสร็จเลย ทำไงดี...”

_‘เสร็จ’_ ที่สตีฟว่าคือ _‘เขาต้องรีบออกแบบห้องประชุมชั้นห้าสิบสามของตึกสตาร์คให้เสร็จภายในสามวันนี้’_ และตอนนี้เขายังหัวตื้อ คิดไม่ออก ออกแบบไม่ได้ และยังไม่ได้เริ่มอะไรซักนิดเดียว

“...” แซมจับจ้องไปที่เพื่อนอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาา “ฉันมีคนรู้จักคนนึง เขาต้องช่วยนายได้แน่ คนนี้เก่งมากๆ ฉันรับประกันเลย” แซมพูดต่อแล้วยื่นมือไปตบบ่าให้กำลังใจเพื่อนของตัวเองหลังจากที่บอกว่ามีคนรู้จักคนหนึ่งที่น่าจะมาช่วยสตีฟให้พ้นจากทุกข์แสนสาหัสนี้ได้ โดยไม่ลืมที่จะทิ้งท้ายว่า “หมอนั่นหน้าตาตรงสเป็คนายด้วย นายจะต้องถูกใจแน่ๆ”

สตีฟมองกลับอย่างงงๆปนสงสัยว่าทำไมแซมถึงพูดอะไรแบบนี้ออกมา แต่กระนั้นเขาเองก็คิดว่าช่างมัน ขอแค่มีคนมาช่วยเขาได้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว

คนรู้จักของแซมจะหน้าตาดีหรือไม่ดีสตีฟก็ไม่ได้แคร์เสียเท่าไหร่

— ♥︎ —

เย็นวันรุ่งขึ้น

“...”

สตีฟก้มมองผู้ชายผมสั้นสีบรูเนตต์ที่หน้าตาดีสุดๆตรงหน้าอย่างตกใจ เขามีใบหน้าที่งดงามได้รูปด้วยโหนกแก้มและสันกรามที่คมชัด ดวงตากลมโตสีเทาอมฟ้าเปล่งประกาย จมูกเล็กๆที่รั้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากเนียนนุ่มสีชมพูระเรื่ออย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ นี่ยังไม่รวมกับเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำที่ค่อนข้างบางจนเห็นเรือนร่างสมส่วนด้านในภายใต้เทรนช์โค้ทสีเบจตัวยาวกับสกินนี่ยีนส์สีดำรัดเปรี๊ยะจนแทบจะเหมือนเลกกิ้งสีดำมากกว่ากางเกง ทั้งหมดดูเซ็กซี่เกินความจำเป็นที่จะเป็นเพียงผู้ช่วยทำงานโปรเจคของสตีฟไปมาก

และเมื่อเขา _‘บัคกี้’_ ตามที่เจ้าตัวแนะนำไปก่อนหน้านี้ได้เงยหน้ามาสบตากับสตีฟ แก้มของบัคกี้ก็ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อชึ้นมาเล็กน้อยจนสตีฟสังเกตเห็นได้ทันที

“อ๊ะ นี่นามบัตรของฉัน แล้วก็ แซม วิลสันเป็นคนจ้างฉันให้มาที่นี่” บัคกี้บอกเช่นนั้นแล้วก็รีบยื่นการ์ดนามบัตรสีดำใบเล็กๆที่เรียบหรูมากเกินกว่าจะเป็นนามบัตรพนักงานฟรีแลนซ์ธรรมดา ด้านหนึ่งเป็นรูปดาวสีเงิน ส่วนอีกด้านเขียนว่า **_‘Bucky Buchanan — For Your Entertainment’_** ด้วยฟ้อนท์บาสเกอร์วิลแสนเรียบหรูสีเงิน

“...” สตีฟมองหน้า _‘บัคกี้’_ ตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง “แซมจ้างนายให้มาช่วยฉันหรอ...?”

“อื้ม ฉันทำได้ทุกอย่างเลยจนกว่านายจะพอใจ” บัคกี้ช้อนสายตามองเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มตอบกลับให้จนสตีฟแอบใจเต้นตึกตักไม่เป็นส่ำ

_‘หน้าตาตรงสเป็คอย่างที่แซมว่าไว้จริงๆ’_ สตีฟแอบคิดเช่นนั้น แต่ยิ่งมีคนหน้าตาดีขนาดนี้อยู่ในอะพาร์ตเมนต์เขาในช่วงนี้แล้ว เขาจะมีสมาธิออกแบบห้องประชุมชั้นที่ห้าสิบสามของตึกสตาร์คเสร็จได้อย่างไรกัน

“เอ่อ ฉันเข้าไปได้รึเปล่า...” บัคกี้ถามต่อด้วยความประหม่า

และสตีฟก็เห็นว่า พวกเขาทั้งสองอยู่ตรงหน้าประตูกันมานานสองนานแล้ว เขาจึงบอกกลับบัคกี้ พร้อมกับเชิญเขาเข้ามาด้านในบ้านตัวเองทันที “อ้อ เข้ามาเลยๆ รกนิดหน่อยนะ”

บัคกี้ถอดเทรนช์โค้ทสีเบจออกพร้อมกับแขวนไว้ที่ราวแขวนเสื้อตรงหน้าประตูทางเข้าของอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของสตีฟ เขามองแขกผู้มาเยือนอย่างงุนงงไปเสียหมด เพราะนอกจากบัคกี้จะเซ็กซี่มากเกินความจำเป็นแล้ว บัคกี้ยังไม่มีแม้แต่กระเป๋าแล็ปท็อปแบกมาด้วยซักนิด

“นายไม่ได้เอาอะไรมาเลยหรอ” สตีฟหรี่ตาถามขึ้น

“อ้อ เอามาๆ” บัคกี้รีบตอบพร้อมกับหันไปล้วงหาของในกระเป๋าเสื้อเทรนช์โค้ทที่เขาใส่มา จนสตีฟคิดว่า หมอนี่คงเอามาแค่ทรัมป์ไดรฟ์หรือเอ็กซ์เทอร์นอลฮาร์ดดิสแน่นอน แต่นั่นก็ไม่มีปัญหาเพราะสตีฟมีทั้งคอมพิวเตอร์ตั้งโต๊ะแลแล็ปท็อปอยู่ในห้องนี้พร้อมสำหรับให้บัคกี้ใช้...

แต่ความคิดของสตีฟกลับถูกขัดจังหวะขึ้นเมื่อบัคกี้หันหน้ามาหาเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มหวานให้เขาและชูกล่องถุงยางสองกล่องกับขวดเจลหล่อลื่นสามขวดในมือให้เขาดู

“เดี๋ยว นายเอาของพวกนี้มาทำไม...” สตีฟถามพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้วมองดวงตากลมโตของบัคกี้ตรงหน้าสลับกับถุงยางและเจลหล่อลื่นในมืออย่างตกอกตกใจพร้อมกับคิดว่า ตัวเองกำลังโดนเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีอย่างแซมแกล้งแน่ๆ

“ก็เอาไว้ใช้ตอนมีเซ็กส์กันไงสตีฟ กฎของฉันคือห้ามเสียบสด ฉันรุกและรับได้ แต่ฉันชอบเป็นรับมากกว่า ฉันใช้ปากให้นายได้ นายจะเอากับปากฉันก็ได้ แต่ฉันจะไม่กลืนน้ำของนาย ฉันไม่ชอบ sm เท่าไหร่แต่ก็พอทำได้ นายจะให้ฉันแต่งหญิง—”

“เดี๋ยว...” สตีฟเบิกตายืนมองบัคกี้พูดขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าตกใจพร้อมกับรีบขัดเขาแล้วก็พูดต่อ “ดะ...เดี๋ยวก่อน...”

“อ้อ ผลตรวจเลือดของฉันใช่มั้ย” บัคกี้พูดแล้วยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองพร้อมเปิดไฟล์พีดีเอฟผลตรวจเลือดให้สตีฟดู “ฉันเพิ่งตรวจไปเมื่อต้นเดือน ปลอดภัยแน่นอนร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ สตีฟถลึงตามองไฟล์ตรวจเลือดในมือบัคกี้อย่างตกใจและเห็นว่า นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องหยอกล้อเล่นๆแน่ๆ คนตรงหน้าเป็นผู้ชายอย่างว่าแน่นอน

“เดี๋ยว มันไม่ใช่แบบนี้...” สตีฟตอบปฏิเสธกลับด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ ทำให้บัคกี้มองกลับเขาด้วยสีหน้ามึนงง

“อ่าว ก็แซมเพื่อนนายจ่ายเงินเรียกฉันมาให้ช่วยนายไม่ใช่หรอ นายมีปัญหาเรื่องไม่ยอมเสร็จไม่ใช่หรอสตีฟ...” บัคกี้เอียงคอถามกลับ

และเมื่อสตีฟได้ยินบัคกี้พูดดังนั้นเขาก็เบิกตามองคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับอ้าปากค้างอย่างตกใจอีกรอบ แล้วสตีฟก็เรียบเรียงความคิดของตัวเองอีกครั้ง

_‘นี่แซมไปหาผู้ชายขายบริการชั้นสูง (Escort) มาให้เขาแทนที่จะเป็นฟรีแลนซ์ดราฟแบบเพราะว่าเข้าใจคำว่า **เสร็จ** ผิดไปงั้นเรอะ!!!’_

“ถ้านายกลัวว่าฉันจะมาหลอกนาย นายจะโทรถามแซมเพื่อนนายก็ได้นะ...” บัคกี้พูดอีกครั้ง สีหน้าของเขาหมองลงเล็กน้อยจนทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกผิดขึ้นมานิดๆที่เขาตกใจจนทำให้เขาแสดงอาการออกไปอย่างเสียมารยาทแบบนี้

“เอ่อ...” สตีฟกำลังจะพูดว่าไม่เป็นไรขึ้นมา แต่อยู่ดีๆเสียงเรียกเข้าของโทรศัพท์มือถือของสตีฟก็ดังขึ้น เขาจึงเดินไปหยิบมือถือที่โต๊ะหน้าทีวีแล้วก็เห็น _‘แซม’_ เพื่อนเจ้าปัญหาโทรมาได้จังหวะพอดิบพอดี และก่อนที่เขาจะรับสาย สตีฟก็หันไปบอกกับบัคกี้ให้มานั่งที่โซฟาก่อน เมื่อบัคกี้เดินมานั่งอย่างงงๆเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็จัดการหยิบมือถือที่กำลังดังอยู่เดินเข้าครัวไปพร้อมกดรับสายเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีของเขาที่อยู่ปลายสาย

“ว่าไง ตายยากจริงนะ” สตีฟตอบรับพร้อมกับส่งเสียงถอนหายใจอย่างไม่พอใจให้แซมทันที

_(“แหม กำลังพูดถึงฉันแบบนี้ แสดงว่าน้องบัคกี้ถึงบ้านนายแล้วสินะครับ เอ๊ะ นี่ฉันขัดจังหวะนายอยู่รึเปล่าเนี่ย”)_ แซมตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงพร้อมกับหยอกล้อสตีฟอย่างสนุกสนาน แต่นั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟหงุดหงิดมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขากลอกตาให้แซม (ถึงแม้หมอนั่นจะไม่เห็นก็ตาม) แล้วตอบกลับไปทันทีจนบัคกี้ถึงกับหันมามอง

**“ไม่ ไม่ได้ขัดจังหวะอะไรทั้งนั้น! ที่ฉันบอกว่าฉันไม่เสร็จคือโปรเจคออกแบบห้องประชุมชั้นห้าสิบสามของสตาร์คไม่เสร็จซักที ไม่ใช่ช่วยตัวเองแล้วไม่เสร็จว้อย! ฉันต้องการฟรีแลนซ์มาช่วยดราฟแบบ ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการคนช่วยเรื่องแบบนี้ว้อยยยย!!!!”**

สตีฟตะโกนด้วยความไม่พอใจและพยายามทำให้เสียงของตัวเองเบาที่สุดเพื่อไม่ให้บัคกี้ได้ยิน แต่เมื่อเขาสบตากับบัคกี้ที่มองเขาด้วยสีหน้าอึ้งพร้อมกับคิ้วที่ขมวดกันนั่นแล้ว สตีฟก็คิดว่า บัคกี้คงได้ยินที่เขาพูดแล้วแน่นอน

_(“...อ่าว...อย่างนั้นเองหรอกหรอ...”)_ แซมเงียบไปซักพักพร้อมกับค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมา _(“แต่ฉันจ่ายค่าตัวน้องบัคกี้ไปแล้วตั้งสามวันนะสตีฟ ขอฉันคุยกับน้องบัคกี้...”)_

“อีกสามวันฉันต้องพรีเซนต์งานแล้วนะแซม แต่ช่างมันเหอะ เดี๋ยวฉันคืนเงินให้นายเอง” สตีฟถอนหายใจพร้อมกับเอามือนวดระหว่างหัวตาเพื่อผ่อนคลายความเครียดของตัวเอง

_(“แต่น้องบัคกี้แพงมากเลยนะ นายไม่ต้องจ่าย...”)_ แซมกำลังพูดต่อ แต่สตีฟก็ขัดขึ้นมา

**“ฉัน-จะ-จ่าย-คืน-นาย แค่นี้นะ!”** สตีฟพูดเน้นกระแทกเสียงทุกคำแล้วก็กดวางสายเพื่อนตัวดีไปอย่างหัวเสีย จากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินไปหาบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ตรงโซฟาหน้าทีวี เขาเห็นบัคกี้หน้าแดงเล็กน้อยเพราะเรื่องทั้งหมดเป็นเพียงการเข้าใจผิด แถมตอนนี้บัคกี้ยังไม่กล้าจะมองหน้าสตีฟเท่าไหร่อีกด้วย

“ฉันเดาว่านายคงไม่มีนโยบายคืนเงิน ฉันจะจ่ายคืนเพื่อนฉันเอง นายกลับไปได้ เว้นเสียแต่ว่านายจะทำ AutoCAD ได้แล้วก็ช่วยดราฟแบบให้ฉันสามคืนแทน” สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วพูดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว เขารู้ว่าผู้ชายขายบริการชั้นสูงแบบนี้คงรีบตอบรับคำขอให้กลับแน่นอนเพราะทั้งได้เงินฟรีๆแถมยังได้ไปหาลูกค้ากระเป๋าหนักคนใหม่อีก ส่วนประโยคหลังนั่น สตีฟก็แค่พูดประชดประชันอย่างหมดหวังไปเท่านั้น

“...” บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างแล้วก็ค่อยๆเงยหน้าสบตากับสตีฟ เขาเห็นดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้าของบัคกี้สั่นระริกเล็กน้อยก่อนจะค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมา “ฉันเรียนกำลังเรียนคณะวิศวะอยู่...ฉันใช้ AutoCAD เป็นนะ...”

“เดี๋ยวฉันจะเรียกอูเบอร์...นายว่าอะไรนะ...” สตีฟไม่คาดหวังที่จะได้รับคำตอบแบบนี้เขาจึงหลุดปากรีบพูดออกไปว่าจะเรียกรถให้บัคกี้โดยอัตโนมัติ จนสติอันน้อยนิดของเขาค่อยๆเรียบเรียงคำพูดของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง จึงทำให้สตีฟถามกลับด้วยความตกใจและไม่เชื่อหูตัวเองอีกครั้ง

“เอ่อ...ฉันช่วยนายได้นะ ฉันเรียนอยู่คณะวิศวะ ฉันใช้ AutoCAD เป็น แซมเพื่อนนายจะได้ไม่ต้องเสียเงินจ้างฉันฟรีๆไงสตีฟ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ

“นาย...แต่ว่า...แต่นายเป็น...” สตีฟกำลังอ้ำอึ้ง เขาเรียบเรียงคำถามไม่ถูกเพราะบัคกี้เป็นผู้ชายขายบริการชั้นสูง แต่เขาคิดว่าจะพูดแบบนั้นมันจะเป็นการดูถูกบัคกี้หรือเปล่า แต่ในที่สุดบัคกี้เองก็เป็นคนทนไม่ไหวเสียเอง เขาพูดขัดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับส่งน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจเล็กๆ

“ใช่ ฉันเป็นผู้ชายขายบริการ นี่ก็เป็นบริการเหมือนกันไงสตีฟ”

สตีฟได้ยินแบบนั้นก็รู้สึกผิดและหน้าเจื่อนไปเล็กน้อย “ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะดูถูกนายนะบัคกี้” สตีฟรีบตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว ”แต่นายจะทำไหวหรอ อาจจะไม่ได้นอนตลอดสามวันสามคืนเลยนะ” เขาพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง

บัคกี้สบตากับเขาพร้อมอมยิ้มมุมปากขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นมา

“ฉันเคยมีเซ็กส์มาราธอนแบบทรีซัมกับผู้ชายสองคนเกือบอาทิตย์แบบแทบไม่ได้นอน เรื่องแค่นี้สบายมากสตีฟ ♡”

— ♥︎ —

และบัคกี้ก็ไม่ทำให้สตีฟผิดหวัง

เพราะสิ่งที่สตีฟไม่คาดคิดเลยก็คือ สกิลการทำ AutoCAD ของบัคกี้ช่วยแบ่งเบาภาระของเขาได้ดีมากทีเดียว ที่บัคกี้บอกว่ากำลังเรียนอยู่คณะวิศวะอาจจะไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหก ถึงแม้วิธีการดราฟแบบสถาปัตยกรรมจะแตกต่างไปจากการเขียนแบบวิศวกรรมบ้าง แต่บัคกี้ก็เรียนรู้ไวมากจนสตีฟเองยังอยากให้เขามาเป็นลูกมือต่อในโปรเจคต่อไปเลย

แต่สิ่งสำคัญสุดๆที่ทำให้สตีฟทำงานช้าลงก็คือ ความเซ็กซี่โดยไม่รู้ตัวของบัคกี้ที่ทำให้บางครั้งสตีฟก็ละสายตาไปไหนไม่ได้เลย เสื้อผ้าของสตีฟที่อยู่บนตัวบัคกี้ ต้นขาเนียนๆของบัคกี้ที่จะเผยออกมาให้เห็นตลอดเวลาที่เขาเปลี่ยนท่านั่ง ท่านอนบนเตียงที่บัคกี้ใช้เป็นพื้นที่ดราฟแบบอยู่ หรือการลุกขึ้นเดินไปหยิบของกิน การกระทำทุกอย่างของบัคกี้ราวกับว่าพระเจ้ากำลังลงโทษเขาอย่างไรอย่างนั้น เพราะถ้าไม่มีเจ้างานโปรเจคห้องประชุมชั้นห้าสิบสามของตึกสตาร์คที่จะต้องส่งภายในสามวันค้ำคออยู่ สตีฟก็คงจัดการมีเซ็กส์แบบลืมวันลืมคืนกับบัคกี้ตามที่แซมจ่ายเงินไว้ให้เขาแล้วอย่างแน่นอน

งานทั้งหมดของสตีฟเสร็จก่อนกำหนดถึงสิบสองชั่วโมง เขาจัดการส่งไฟล์ทั้งหมดต่อไปให้บริษัทของเขาเพื่อทำการพิมพ์เขียวแบบแปลนเตรียมพรีเซนต์

และในที่สุด งานของสตีฟก็เสร็จสิ้นเรียบร้อยตอนสี่ทุ่มครึ่งของคืนวันที่สามพอดิบพอดี

“โอเค ส่งงานแล้วเรียบร้อย!” สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาอัพไฟล์ส่งงานลงไดรฟ์ และบริษัทก็ตอบกลับมาว่าได้รับแล้วเรียบร้อย

“เสร็จแล้วหรอ...” บัคกี้ที่เพิ่งออกมาจากห้องน้ำก็เดินมาหาเขาที่นั่งอยู่ตรงโต๊ะทำงานในห้องนอนที่พวกเขาใช้ตลอดสามวันที่ผ่านมา และสตีฟจะไม่ใจเต้นแรงขนาดนี้เลยถ้าบัคกี้ไม่ออกมาในสภาพผ้าขนหนูตัวเดียวที่กำลังพันเอวของเขาอยู่ (อย่างต่ำมากๆ)

สตีฟก้มลงมองกระดูกเชิงกรานที่โผล่พ้นขอบผ้าขนหนู ผ่านหน้าท้องเป็นลอนกล้ามสมส่วนของบัคกี้แล้วค่อยๆมองผิวสีแทนและเรือนร่างแสนเซ็กซี่ของคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับกลืนน้ำลายลงเอื๊อก “อะ...อื้ม เสร็จแล้ว ส่งแล้วเรียบร้อย...”

และสตีฟก็รู้ว่าบัคกี้เห็นสายตาของเขาแน่ๆ เพราะบัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หันไปมองนาฬิกาบนหัวเตียงของสตีฟแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมาว่า “ยังเหลือเวลาอีกสองชั่วโมงนะสตีฟ นายไม่อยากให้ฉัน _ช่วย_ อะไรนายอีกหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามอย่างมีเลศนัย พร้อมกับเน้นคำว่า _ช่วย_ อย่างจงใจ จนสตีฟถึงกับต้องกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อกอีกรอบ

“...นาย...นายไม่ได้นอนนี่...นายจะนอนหน่อยก็ได้นะ...” สตีฟถามกลับเสียงตะกุกตะกักจนเขาไม่คิดเลยว่าตัวเองจะกลายเป็นคนประหม่าได้ขนาดนี้ ทั้งๆที่ปกติแล้วถ้าเป็นเรื่องบนเตียงละก็ สตีฟจะเป็นฝ่ายรุกก่อนเสมอทุกครั้ง

“นายก็ไม่ได้นอนเหมือนกันนี่สตีฟ ไหนๆงานก็เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว นายมานอนด้วยกันมั้ยล่ะ” บัคกี้หันหลังให้เขาแล้วก็หยิบแล็ปท็อปบนเตียงออกมา เขาเดินมาหาสตีฟที่โต๊ะทำงานแล้ววางแล็ปท็อปไว้บนโต๊ะ สตีฟมองตาไม่กระพริบในทุกๆการกระทำของบัคกี้จนเขาเห็นบัคกี้หัวเราะคิกคักเล็กน้อย และสตีฟก็เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจอีกครั้งเมื่อบัคกี้หันหลังเพื่อถอดผ้าขนหนูตรงหน้าเขาแล้วค่อยๆปล่อยผ้าขนหนูลงพื้น

บัคกี้หันมามองสตีฟที่กำลังอ้าปากค้างก็อมยิ้มเล็กน้อยแล้วพูดขึ้นมาว่า

“ฉันชอบนอนแก้ผ้าน่ะ...หวังว่านายจะไม่ถือนะ ♡”

— ♥︎ the end…? ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีปีใหม่ 2020 ค่ะทุกคนนนน 🎉🎊
> 
> เอาล่ะ มาเปิดปีใหม่ด้วย one-shot เรื่องใหม่ที่หวังไว้ว่ามันจะคิ้วๆฟลัฟๆ(?)กันค่ะ  
> เราชอบความเข้าใจผิดแสนคลีเช่มันช่างน่ารักอะไรแบบนี้ แล้วมันก็เหมาะกับสตีฟบัคกี้มากๆ ชอบมากกกกกกค่ะ  
> หวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบด้วยเช่นเดียวกันนะคะะ ☺️💕  
> (ไม่รู้จะมีต่อรึเปล่า เอาเป็นว่า เป็น one-shot ไปก่อนแล้วกันนะคะ😛)
> 
> สำหรับปีใหม่นี้ขอให้นักอ่านทุกท่านมีความสุข สนุกกับปีใหม่ การเรียนและการงานก็ขอให้ราบรื่น การเงินไหลมาเทมา สุขภาพแข็งแรง (อวยพรได้จริงจังดีจุงเบย555) เอาเป็นว่า โชคดีปีใหม่กันทุกคนนะค้าาา🎉  
> ก็...มาติ่งด้วยกันต่อไปนะคะ ปีนี้ก็ขอฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยเช่นเคยค่า😍
> 
> กุ๊กเองค่ะ😚✌🏻
> 
> ปล. ชื่อเรื่องเอามาจากเพลง For Your Entertainment ของ Adam Lambert ค่ะ✌🏻


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บัคกี้ หนุ่มวิศวะ NYU ปีสองแสนใส้แห้ง ย้ายมาอยู่นิวยอร์คเพราะที่บ้านรับไม่ได้ว่าเป็นเกย์ เรียนหนักมากจนเวลาจะทำงานพิเศษเสริมก็ไม่ค่อยมี ตัวเลือกเลยเหลือน้อย ทำให้บัคกี้ได้มาเป็นหนุ่มขายบริการชั้นสูงให้กับเศรษฐีกระเป๋าหนักๆด้วยความบังเอิญ  
> จนกระทั่งบัคกี้เจอลูกค้าสุดจะแปลกประหลาดคนหนึ่ง เพราะ ‘แซม วิลสัน’ จ้างเขาให้ไปช่วยเพื่อน ‘สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส’ ที่ไม่สามารถช่วยตัวเองจนเสร็จได้ ให้ได้พ้นทุกข์อันสาหัสนี่ซักหน่อย

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หลังจากที่บัคกี้ได้บริการ(?)ให้สตีฟไปแล้วตลอด 3 วัน คืนนั้นเขาหลับยาวจนถึงตอนเช้าโดยไม่รู้ตัว และพอรู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตื่นมาในอ้อมกอดของสตีฟจนใจเต้นตึกตักอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน!

ความรู้สึกแสนอบอุ่นที่บัคกี้กำลังสัมผัสอยู่ตอนนี้ทำให้เขานึกถึงอ้อมกอดของแม่สมัยเด็กๆ เหมือนได้รับความรัก ความปลอดภัย ความเอาอกเอาใจที่บัคกี้ไม่ได้รับมานานแสนนาน จนเขาไม่อยากจะจากอ้อมกอดนี้ไปไหน

บัคกี้กระชับอ้อมกอดตรงหน้าเอาไว้แน่น แขนแข็งแกร่งก็กอดตอบเขา ลมหายใจอุ่นๆที่เป่ารดหัวของบัคกี้พร้อมกับลูบสัมผัสปลอบประโลมเขาอย่างทะนุถนอม ทำให้บัคกี้แทบจะหลอมละลายไปกับอ้อมกอดแสนอบอุ่นนี้...

_‘...อ้อมกอดหรอ...’_

บัคกี้ลืมตาโพลงขึ้นทันทีเมื่อสมองประมวลผลว่า _‘เขากำลังนอนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของใครคนหนึ่งอยู่’_ และเมื่อบัคกี้ลืมตามาเจอผู้ชายแปลกหน้าสุดหล่อ... แต่จะว่าแปลกก็ไม่ถูกเพราะบัคกี้อยู่กับผู้ชายคนนี้ที่ชื่อว่า _‘สตีฟ’_ มาได้สามวันสามคืนแล้ว

สตีฟยังหลับไม่รู้เรื่องพร้อมกับกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองให้แน่นกว่าเดิมจนใบหน้าของบัคกี้ซุกอยู่ตรงลำคอของคนตรงหน้า อีกทั้งยังมีกล้ามอกเปลือยเปล่าแน่นๆของคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังสัมผัสกับผิวของตัวเองอยู่ หน้าอกของพวกเขาเบียดชิดติดกันจนบัคกี้สัมผัสถึงแรงหายใจของสตีฟ ขาที่ก่ายเกี่ยวกันของทั้งสอง และแขนของสตีฟพาดเอวของเขาเอาไว้จนมือหนาๆของสตีฟลูบคลำอยู่แถวๆบริเวณบั้นท้ายของเขาตอนกำลังหลับอยู่อย่างสบายใจ แถมนี่บัคกี้ยังไม่กล้าจะก้มลงไปมองท่อนล่างอันใหญ่โตของสตีฟที่แข็งขืนยืนตรงเคารพธงชาติรับเช้าวันใหม่แบบหนุ่มสุขภาพดีที่กำลังเสียดสีต้นขาของบัคกี้ผ่านกางเกงบ็อคเซอร์อีก เพราะแค่รับรู้ว่าร่างกายของพวกเขาใกล้ชิดกันขนาดนี้ก็ทำให้หัวใจของบัคกี้เริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆแล้ว

บัคกี้ไม่เคยรู้ตัวเลยว่าตัวเองจะนอนกอดคนอื่นตอนหลับแบบนี้ ทั้งแขนที่กอดและขาที่ก่ายสตีฟเอาไว้เหมือนหมีโคอะล่า ส่วนสตีฟก็กอดเขาไว้แน่นเหมือนเป็นหมอนข้างส่วนตัว

_‘ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่เคยนอนค้างจนเช้าแล้วเผลอตัวกอดกับลูกค้าคนไหนแบบนี้เลยแท้ๆ’_

บัคกี้นึกในใจจนใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมด เขาค่อยๆเอาขาของตัวเองที่พาดเอวสตีฟอยู่ออกพร้อมๆกับจับแขนสตีฟออกจากบั้นท้ายตัวเองอย่างช้าๆ และเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มเห็นสตีฟกำลังจะขยับมากอดอีกรอบ เขาก็รีบลุกดันตัวเองออกจากอ้อมแขนของคนตรงหน้าและเอาหมอนมาวางแทนที่ตัวเองแทนอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำด้วยความเงียบและเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้โดยไม่ลืมที่จะหยิบมือถือและเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองที่พาดอยู่ตรงเก้าอี้ข้างๆเตียงมาด้วย

บัคกี้ดูเวลาบนหน้าจอมือถือของตัวเองที่บอกเวลาแปดโมงยี่สิบสามนาทีก็ตกใจจนแทบสะดุ้ง เพราะวันนี้เป็นวันจันทร์ เขามีเรียนตั้งแต่แปดโมงครึ่ง และจากอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของสตีฟที่อยู่ในย่านเรดฮุค และคณะวิศวะของบัคกี้ก็อยู่ในบรูคลิน แต่นั่นก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เขาไปมหาลัยได้ทันภายในเจ็ดนาทีนี้แน่ๆ

“ชิบหายแล้ว...” บัคกี้พึมพำด้วยความกระวนกระวายใจ เขาวางมือถือลงที่ซิงค์ล้างมือแล้วก็รีบจัดการใส่เสื้อผ้าของตัวเองแล้วรีบย่องออกจากอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของสตีฟโดยเร็วที่สุด

โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเลยว่าตัวเองดันลืมมือถือเอาไว้ในห้องน้ำของสตีฟเข้าแล้ว...

— ♥︎ —

“แหมคุณบาร์นส์ครับ เมื่อวานไปกินไอติมที่บ้านคุณชายแด๊ดดี้คนไหนมาครับ ถึงได้มาเรียนสายซะขนาดนี้ครับ” ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ เพื่อนร่วมคลาสและรูมเมทตัวเล็กผู้มีผมน้ำตาลสั้นถามขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใสปนความหยอกล้อหลังจากที่พวกเขาเลิกคลาสแล้วก็กำลังจัดการอาหารตรงหน้าในโรงอาหารของใต้ตึกสามคณะวิศวะ

บัคกี้มองค้อนพร้อมตอบกลับไปทันที “กินไอติมกับผีสิ”

“หงุดหงิดมาแบบนี้ ไอติมแท่งเล็กหรอครับคุณบาร์นส์ หรือว่า...”

“ไม่ใช่ว้อย! ฉันหงุดหงิดเพราะฉันไม่ได้นอนมาสามวัน...หยุดเลยปีเตอร์ ไม่ต้องมายิ้ม” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ และพอบอกปีเตอร์ไปว่าตัวเองไม่ได้นอนมาสามวัน ปีเตอร์ก็ยิ้มกว้างสุดๆเพราะเขาต้องคิดว่าบัคกี้มีเซ็กส์แบบลืมวันลืมคืนสามวันติดแน่ๆ “ฉันอยู่ช่วยงานหมอนั่นจนไม่ได้นอนต่างหากว้อยยยย!!!”

“อ่าว...” ปีเตอร์หุบยิ้มอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับมองด้วยความสงสัย “ช่วยงาน..? หมายความว่าไงอะ...?”

บัคกี้ถอนหายใจก่อนจะตอบกลับเพื่อนของเขาไปอีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจที่ติดจะรำคาญนิดๆ “ก็หมายความว่า คนที่จ้างฉัน กับคนที่ฉันไปเจอ เป็นคนละคนกัน และคนที่จ้างก็ดันเข้าใจผิดสุดๆ เพราะที่เขาจ้างฉันเพราะเพื่อนหมอนั่นบอกว่าเพื่อนของเขาช่วยตัวเองไม่เสร็จเลย หมอนั่นอยากจะให้ช่วยเพื่อนได้รู้จักคำว่าเสร็จว่าเป็นยังไง แต่สรุปว่า คำว่าไม่เสร็จของไอ้คุณเพื่อนคนนั้นคืองานไม่เสร็จ ไม่ได้เกี่ยวกับชีวิตเซ็กส์อะไรเล้ย”

บัคกี้กระซิบอธิบายยาวๆรวดเดียวจบพร้อมกับยัดบร็อคโคลีกับเบบี้แครอทเข้าปากอย่างเอือมระอา และเพราะว่าปีเตอร์เป็นคนเดียวที่รู้ว่าบัคกี้แอบมาเป็น escort เป็นอาชีพเสริมหาเลี้ยงตัวเอง เขาจึงเล่าทุกอย่างให้ปีเตอร์ที่เป็นทั้งเพื่อนร่วมคลาส รูมเมท และเพื่อนสนิทฟังได้อย่างเปิดเผย

“พวกนายไม่ได้...ทำอะไรกันเลยหรอ” ปีเตอร์ฟังอย่างไม่เชื่อหูของตัวเองจึงถามกลับไปอีกครั้ง

“เออ!” บัคกี้ตอบกลับทันที

“หมอนั่นยอมจ่ายนายที่แพงชิบหายเพียงเพื่อ...”

“ช่วยหมอนั่นปั่นงานให้เสร็จ” บัคกี้จบประโยคคำถามของปีเตอร์อย่างรวดเร็ว

“แต่เมื่อคืน...ฉันส่งข้อความไปนายก็ไม่ตอบ นายนอนค้างบ้านหมอนั่นเนี่ยนะ” ปีเตอร์ถามกลับอีกรอบ

“เมื่อคืนฉันนอนเล่นๆกะจะยั่วหมอนั่น แต่สรุปฉันดันหลับไปเอง จนกระทั่งตื่นมาตอนแปดโมง...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับพยายามล้วงหามือถือในกระเป๋ากางเกงและในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ท แต่เมื่อบัคกี้หาตรงไหนก็ไม่เจอเลย ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ก็ถอดสีจนเห็นได้ชัด “...มือถือฉันหาย...”

“ถ้าหายที่คณะนี่อาจจะซวยได้นะบัคกี้ ถ้าลูกค้าส่งข้อความมาหานายตอนมือถือนายอยู่กับคนในคณะล่ะ...” ปีเตอร์พูดหยอกล้อ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีขึ้นซักนิด เขายอมให้มือถือหายที่อื่นเสียยังดีกว่าหายในคณะวิศวะที่มีแต่พวกผู้ชายเก่งไอทีแถมยังขี้เม้าแบบนี้

“ไม่พูดก็ไม่มีใครว่านะปีเตอร์” บัคกี้มองค้อนตอบกลับ “เอามือถือนายมาซิ” เขายื่นมือมารอรับมือถือจากเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดี และเมื่อปีเตอร์เอามือถือให้บัคกี้แล้ว บัคกี้ก็รีบจัดการโทรเข้าหามือถือตัวเองทันที

_ตรู๊ดด ตรู๊ดดด ตรู๊ดด ตรู๊ดดด_

บัคกี้รอสายไปพักหนึ่งแต่ก็ไม่มีคนรับ เขาเลยจัดการโทรอีกรอบ แต่ก็ไม่มีคนรับเหมือนเดิม “โทรติดแต่ไม่มีคนรับอะ” บัคกี้ยื่นมือถือคืนปีเตอร์ด้วยสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนัก หรือว่าที่เขาคิดไว้จะเป็นจริง ป่านนี้มือถือของเขาคงไปตกอยู่ที่คนในคณะซักคนที่สามารถแฮ็คดูข้อมูลด้านในได้สบายๆแล้วแน่นอน

“เฮ้ๆๆๆๆบัคกี้ เดี๋ยวค่อยลองโทรอีกก็ได้ คนที่เก็บได้เค้าอาจจะตัวไม่ได้อยู่กับโทรศัพท์นายก็ได้นะ” ปีเตอร์ตบบ่าปลอบเขา บัคกี้ทำได้แค่เพียงพยักหน้ารับคำปลอบของเพื่อนสนิทพร้อมกับลงมือกินอาหารตรงหน้าอย่างไม่รับรู้รสชาติอะไรต่อไปอีก

จึงทำให้วันนี้ทั้งวัน บัคกี้ก็แทบจะเรียนวิชาภาคบ่ายไม่รู้เรื่องเลยซักนิดเดียว

และตลอดชั่วโมงเรียนวิชาภาคบ่าย ปีเตอร์ก็พยายามโทรเข้าหามือถือของบัคกี้ตลอดแทบจะทุกชั่วโมง (หมอนี่ช่างเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีจริงๆ) ปีเตอร์แอบโทรเข้าโทรศัพท์มือถือของบัคกี้ตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่บ่ายจนถึงหกโมงเย็น แต่ก็ไร้วี่แววคนตอบรับ จวบจนเวลาผ่านไปจนกระทั่งสองทุ่ม ปีเตอร์พาร่างไร้วิญญาณแสนจะน่าเวทนาของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์กลับหอพักพร้อมกับมองหน้ารูมเมทตัวเองด้วยความสงสาร

“นี่ฉันต้องโดนไล่ออกแน่ๆ ถ้าเรื่องที่ฉันขายตัวรู้ไปถึงคณบดี...” บัคกี้ทึ้งหัวตัวเองบนโซฟาที่ห้องอย่างหัวเสีย

“อย่าเพิ่งเครียดน่ะบัคกี้” ปีเตอร์พูดปลอบเขาพร้อมกับถือสายรอไปด้วย

จนในที่สุด...

_(“ฮัลโหล...?”)_

เสียงปลายสายก็รับ

**“!!!”** ปีเตอร์เบิกตากว้างตกใจจนเกือบจะพูดไม่ออก จนกระทั่งอีกฝั่งต้องพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง _(“นี่มือถือใคร...เอ๊ะ...บัคกี้หรอ...?”)_

“ไม่ใช่ เอ้ย ใช่! นั่นมือถือของบัคกี้ แต่ฉันไม่ใช่บัคกี้!” ปีเตอร์ตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งขึ้นมาจากโซฟาแล้วรีบวิ่งไปคว้ามือถือของปีเตอร์มาคุยเองอย่างไม่เกรงใจ “เฮ้บัค...!”

“นั่นใครน่ะ!” บัคกี้ถามปลายสายทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว

_(“...บัคกี้หรอ...?”)_ เสียงแสนจะคุ้นหูของฝั่งปลายสายดังขึ้น มันเป็นเสียงที่บัคกี้ได้ยินมาตลอดสามวันสามคืนที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์ของ...

**“สตีฟ!!!!”** บัคกี้ตะโกนเรียกคนปลายสายลั่นอย่างดีใจ “นั่นฉันลืมมือถือไว้ที่บ้านนายหรอ!”

_(“น่าจะเป็นอย่างนั้น มันวางอยู่ตรงซิงค์ห้องน้ำในห้องนอนของฉันน่ะ”)_ สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยเสียงอบอุ่นจนทำเอาบัคกี้เผลอคิดถึงอ้อมกอดแนบแน่นของสตีฟขึ้นมา และก็ทำให้หน้าของเขาแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จนปีเตอร์ถึงกับถลึงตามองอย่างสงสัย

“โล่งอกไปที...” บัคกี้ถอนหายใจโล่งอกพร้อมพูดออกไป ส่วนปีเตอร์ก็ส่ายหน้าเบาๆ แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้ว่าเพื่อนของตัวเองก็ดีใจไปด้วยกับเขาเหมือนกัน

_(“ว่าแต่ นายจะเอาคืนตอนไหน ตอนนี้เลยมั้ย หรือจะพรุ่งนี้เช้าดี”)_ สตีฟถามขึ้น

“ตอนนี้เลยได้รึเปล่า ว่าแต่นายว่างแล้วหรอสตีฟ” บัคกี้ถามกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว ปีเตอร์กำลังจะพูดทักท้วงอะไรบางอย่างแต่บัคกี้ก็ยกมือขึ้นมาห้ามเอาไว้

_(“ได้สิ...”)_

“ฉันไปหานายตอน—” / _(“ให้ฉันเอาไปให้—”)_

ทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกัน และบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินสตีฟกระแอมเล็กน้อยก่อนบอกให้เขาพูด “ฉันไปหานายตอนนี้เลยได้รึเปล่า” บัคกี้พูดจบประโยคพร้อมกับสีหน้าที่เริ่มร้อนผ่าวหนักกว่าเดิม เพราะแค่พูดว่าตัวเองจะไปหาสตีฟ บัคกี้นึกถึงแต่กล้ามอกเปลือยเปล่าของสตีฟตลอดเวลา จนปีเตอร์จ้องเขม็งมองอย่างไม่พอใจ

_‘นี่เขาเป็นสาวน้อยหรืออย่างไรกัน!’_ บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างเขินอาย

_(“...นี่ก็ใกล้จะสามทุ่มแล้วนะ ให้ฉันไปหานายมั้ย”)_ สตีฟถามกลับมาอีกครั้ง

“เอ่อ...” บัคกี้เหลือบไปมองปีเตอร์ที่เริ่มกอดอกมองเขาด้วยสายตาไม่เป็นมิตรซักนิด เพราะจริงๆแล้วบัคกี้เองก็ไม่อยากให้ลูกค้ารู้ที่อยู่ของตัวเองเลย แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ทบทวนอีกครั้ง สตีฟก็ไม่ใช่ลูกค้าของเขา(โดยตรง) แถมพวกเขาก็ยังไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์กันเลยด้วย แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตาม เขาก็กลัวความปลอดภัยของตัวเองอยู่เหมือนกัน บัคกี้จึงบอกกลับไปว่า “มาเจอกันที่ร้านเบอร์เกอร์คิงตรงถนนเพิร์ลได้รึเปล่า”

_(“อ้อ...เอาแบบนั้นก็ได้ ฉันน่าจะใช้เวลาซักสิบห้านาทีไปถึงตรงนั้น”)_ สตีฟตอบกลับ จากนั้นบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงสตีฟหยิบกุญแจและปิดประตูห้อง _(“เดี๋ยวเจอกันนะ”)_ แล้วสตีฟก็วางหูไป

“นายนัดหมอนั่นตรงที่ที่ใกล้หอเราขนาดนี้เลยหรอบาร์นส์” ปีเตอร์ที่ยืนฟังอยู่ด้วยความหงุดหงิดก็ถามกลับอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อหูของตัวเอง

“แต่มันก็ห่างจากที่นี่ตั้งสองบล็อคแล้วนะครับคุณปีเตอร์ เบนจามิน ปาร์คเกอร์ ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมั้ง” บัคกี้เดินไปหยิบเสื้อวูลสีเทามาสวมทับเสื้อที่เขาใส่ตอนไปหาสตีฟแล้วก็เดินไปสำรวจตัวเองในกระจกให้เรียบร้อยก่อนจะเดินออกมาเจอปีเตอร์ยืนกอดอกอยู่หน้าประตู

“ให้ฉันไปด้วยรึเปล่า ลูกค้าคนนี้ไว้ใจได้หรอ จะโรคจิตเหมือนไอ้คนนั้นปะ คนที่ชื่ออเล็กซ์ๆอะไรนั่นน่ะ” ปีเตอร์ขมวดคิ้วถามเขารัวๆ เพราะก่อนหน้านี้บัคกี้เคยโดนลูกค้าผู้ชายที่เป็นถึงเจ้าของบริษัทหนึ่งกลางวอลสตรีทตามสตอล์คอยู่พักหนึ่ง จนปีเตอร์ถึงกับต้องให้ญาติของป้าเมย์ที่เป็นตำรวจช่วยบัคกี้ไปขอเอกสารห้ามเข้าใกล้และห้ามติดต่อเลยทีเดียว

“ในทางเทคนิคแล้ว คนๆนี้ไม่ใช่ลูกค้าของฉันนะปีเตอร์” บัคกี้ตอบกลับแล้วก็เริ่มใส่รองเท้าผ้าใบ เขาเห็นสีหน้าเป็นห่วงของปีเตอร์ก็ยิ้มให้แล้วบอกกำชับกับรูมเมทของตัวเองอีกครั้งว่า “ฉันจะรีบไปรีบกลับแล้วก็จะระวังตัวนะครับแด๊ดดี้” บัคกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเซ็กซี่สุดๆจนปีเตอร์กลอกตาเหนื่อยใจให้พร้อมกับบอกให้บัคกี้รีบไปเอามือถือจากสตีฟได้แล้ว

บัคกี้เดินจากอะพาร์ตเมนต์มาถึงเบอร์เกอร์คิงในอีกห้านาทีต่อมา เขายังไม่เห็นวี่แววของสตีฟ บัคกี้จึงหาที่นั่งสูบบุหรี่ด้านนอกร้านคอย เขาจึงหยิบบุหรี่ขึ้นมาสูบแก้เซ็งเพราะจะเล่นมือถือคอยก็ไม่ได้เพราะมือถือของเขาอยู่ที่สตีฟ แต่การยืนสูบบุหรี่ตรงนี้ก็ทำให้พวกผู้ชายขี้เมาๆแถวนี้ชอบมาจีบและขอบุหรี่กับไฟแช็คเป็นประจำจนบัคกี้รำคาญ

จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงรถมอเตอร์ไซค์คันใหญ่ๆอย่างฮาร์ลีย์-เดวิดสัน บัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าไปมองก็สบตากับผู้ชายผมบลอนด์สุดหล่อที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟทันที

_‘นอกจากสตีฟจะหน้าตาดี กล้ามก็แน่น นมก็ใหญ่ ไอ้นั่นก็มหึมา แถมยังขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์แล้วโคตรเท่ห์ขนาดนี้ ทำไมนายถึงไม่ขี่สตีฟให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดไปเลยวะเจ้าเจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์!!!’_

บัคกี้ทิ้งบุหรี่ตรงที่เขี่ยแล้วค่อยๆเดินไปหาสตีฟ จนเมื่อเขายืนอยู่ตรงหน้า สตีฟก็จัดการลงจากมอเตอร์ไซค์พร้อมกับถอดหมวกเสร็จพอดิบพอดี

“ไง” สตีฟยิ้มทักทายเขาเล็กน้อย เขาปลดซิบเสื้อบอมเบอร์แจ็คเก็ตสีแดงออกจนบัคกี้มองตามมือของคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับแอบมองกล้ามอกแสนแน่นผ่านเสื้อยืดสีขาวด้านใน ทำให้บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างเอาไว้อย่างเผลอตัว

“ว่าไง...” แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบหันไปสบตาสตีฟอย่างรวดเร็วเพราะกลัวเขาจะจับได้ว่าบัคกี้กำลังแอบมองกล้ามอกของสตีฟอยู่ แต่สายตาและคิ้วของสตีฟที่เลิ่กขึ้นและมองบัคกี้กลับมาก็ทำให้บัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นทันที เพราะนั่นทำให้รู้ว่าสตีฟเองก็จับจ้องเขาเองอยู่เหมือนกัน

“เอ้า มือถือของนาย” สตีฟล้วงมือถือของบัคกี้ออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วก็ยื่นให้ บัคกี้ยื่นมือออกไปหยิบ ก็ทำให้เขาได้สัมผัสมือหนาของสตีฟเล็กน้อย จนใจของบัคกี้เต้นตึกตักระรัวอย่างห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามรวบรวมสติ กดดูว่าเป็นมือถือของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อยก่อนที่จะใส่ลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงของตัวเองและบอกขอบคุณสตีฟ

“ขอบคุณนะสตีฟ ถ้ามือถือของฉันไม่ได้อยู่นาย ฉันต้องแย่แน่ๆ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างโล่งอกให้กับสตีฟ จนสตีฟเองก็ยิ้มตอบกลับให้เขาอย่างอบอุ่นด้วยเหมือนกัน

และรอยยิ้มแสนอบอุ่นของสตีฟนี้นี่เองที่ทำให้สมองส่วนที่โง่ที่สุดของบัคกี้ประมวลผลออกมาว่า _‘เขายังไม่อยากจากลาผู้ชายหล่อฮอตสุดร้อนแรงอย่างสตีฟเอาเสียเลย’_ จนทำให้บัคกี้เผลอจับจ้องไปที่ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเหงาหงอยด้วยความเสียดายเพราะเดี๋ยวสตีฟก็คงขับรถกลับบ้านที่เรดฮุคเลยแน่ๆ

“เอ้อ...บัคกี้...นาย...เอ่อ นายหิวรึเปล่า แถวนี้มีร้านอิตาเลียนที่ฉันชอบมากินเป็นประจำพอดีเลยน่ะ” แต่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็พูดขึ้น ท่าทีประหม่าของสตีฟนั้นราวกับว่าเขาเองก็ไม่อยากให้การเจอกันของพวกเขาจบแค่เพียงเท่านี้เหมือนกัน บัคกี้มองใบหูที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อของสตีฟกับรอยยิ้มบางๆภายใต้ใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลาก็ได้แต่ใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นเรื่อยๆโดยที่บัคกี้เองก็ไม่อยากจะยอมรับเลยว่าแอบดีใจกับคำเชิญชวนของสตีฟมากแค่ไหน

“เอาสิ ฉันยังไม่ได้กินอะไรเลย” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับไปทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็คลี่ยิ้มแสนสดใสให้กับเขาแล้วยื่นหมวกกันน็อคให้ “ต้อง...ต้องนั่งรถไปเลยหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามต่ออย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

“เดินไปสองกิโลนะ ฉันว่าไปรถฉันเถอะ” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาใส่หมวกกันน็อคของตัวเองพร้อมกับขึ้นไปสตาร์ทรถแล้วเรียบร้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิมเพราะเขากลัวเหตุการณ์น่ากลัวๆจะซ้ำร้อย เขากลัวปีเตอร์จะเป็นห่วง และบัคกี้ก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเรียกความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับสตีฟว่าอะไรดี เพราะสตีฟไม่ใช่ลูกค้า และก็ยังไม่ใช่เพื่อนด้วย

แต่บัคกี้ก็ตัดสินใจแล้วว่าช่างมัน เขาจะไปกินข้าวกับสตีฟในฐานะเพื่อนใหม่ก็แล้วกัน

เมื่อพวกเขาขับรถกันมาถึงที่ร้าน Graziella's ร้านอาหารอิตาลีชื่อดังของบรูคลินและได้เข้ามานั่งที่โต๊ะนั่งกันแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็หันมาถามเขาขึ้นมาว่า “ถ้าฉันบอกว่าจะเลี้ยงข้าวนาย นายจะคิดมากรึเปล่า”

“ทำไมหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามขึ้น แต่เมื่อสตีฟกำลังจะตอบกลับ พนักงานเสิร์ฟก็เอาเมนูมาให้ทั้งสองจนทำให้พวกเขาหยุดบทสนทนาเอาไว้เพียงครู่หนึ่ง และเมื่อพนักงานบอกว่าอีกเดี๋ยวจะมารับออเดอร์ สตีฟก็ค่อยๆเงยหน้าจากเมนูขึ้นมาตอบกลับบัคกี้อย่างช้าๆ

“ก็...นายช่วยฉันทำงานให้เสร็จ ฉันก็อยากจะเลี้ยงตอบแทน แต่ว่านาย...เอ่อ...นายเป็น...”

“อ๋อ...” บัคกี้เรียบเรียงคำถามของสตีฟในหัวพร้อมกับยักไหล่ไม่สนใจว่าสตีฟจะพยายามบอกว่าเขาเป็นอะไร ถึงแม้จะเป็นคำถามที่บัคกี้รู้ตัวเองอยู่แล้วก็ตาม แต่เขาก็เลือกที่จะเพิกเฉยมันไป แล้วก็พูดตอบกลับว่า “ไม่นี่ แค่เพื่อนเลี้ยงข้าว ฉันไม่คิดมากหรอก”

สตีฟหยุดมองหน้าเขาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้มขึ้นมา “เพื่อนหรอ...” เขาถามย้ำอีกครั้ง

“เอ่อ หรือนาย—” บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็แสดงสีหน้าเศร้าหมองลงเล็กน้อยอย่างไม่รู้ตัว และพอเมื่อเขากำลังจะพูดตัดพ้อออกไปว่าสตีฟคงไม่อยากมีเพื่อนเป็นผู้ชายขายบริการแบบตัวเองแน่ๆ แต่สตีฟก็รีบพูดขัดขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

“เอามือถือนายมา” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างพร้อมแบมือขอโทรศัพท์มือถือจากเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดี บัคกี้มองใบหน้าหล่อเหลากับรอยยิ้มกว้างแสนสดใสของสตีฟก็ได้แต่ทำสีหน้าสงสัยและถามกลับไปว่าจะเอาไปทำอะไร แต่แล้วพนักงานก็กลับมารับออเดอร์พวกเขาอีกครั้ง ทำให้บทสนทนาถูกขัดจังหวะขึ้นอีกครั้ง

และเมื่อทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้สั่งอาหารแล้วเรียบร้อย หลังจากที่พนักงานเดินเก็บเมนูออกไปแล้ว สตีฟก็ยิ้มกว้างให้กับบัคกี้ทันที

“เป็นเพื่อนกันก็ต้องมีเบอร์กันไว้สิ!” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยรอยยิ้มอันสดใสแล้วเขาก็กดเบอร์ของตัวเองลงไปในโทรศัพท์มือถือของบัคกี้เพื่อโทรออกทันที จนบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงเรียกเข้าของโทรศัพท์มือถือของสตีฟดังขึ้น บัคกี้ก็เลิ่กคิ้วมองผู้ชายตรงหน้าอย่างประหลาดใจ

“สตาร์วอร์สเลยหรอสตีฟ...” สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมกับเม้มปากกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้ เพราะเสียงเรียกเข้าของสตีฟเป็นเพลงธีมของสตาร์วอร์สที่แสนจะเนิร์ดเหมือนเพื่อนร่วมคณะของบัคกี้อย่างสุดๆจนแตกต่างกับรูปลักษณ์หล่อฮอตประหนึ่งนายแบบนิตยสารเสียจริง

“ใครๆก็ชอบสตาร์วอร์สกันทั้งนั้นแหละ!” สตีฟจ้องเขม็งตอบเขากลับ จากนั้นสตีฟก็กำจัดการบันทึกเบอร์ของบัคกี้ลงโทรศัทพ์มือถือของตัวเองแล้วเงยหน้ามาสบตากับบัคกี้พร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปาก

“ถ้าฉันบอกว่าไม่ชอบล่ะ...” บัคกี้กอดอกพร้อมตอบกลับแล้วก็เอาแขนทั้งสองมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เข้าใกล้สตีฟมากขึ้นไปอีก และจริงๆเขาแค่แกล้งตอบโกหกสตีฟไปเท่านั้น เพราะบัคกี้เองก็ชอบสตาร์วอร์สเหมือนกันกับสตีฟเช่นเดียวกัน

สตีฟเองก็เอามือมาเท้าไว้ที่โต๊ะด้วยเช่นกัน เขายิ้มกว้างและสายตาที่จ้องมองกลับมาที่บัคกี้พร้อมกับสายตาที่มีเลศนัยสุดๆ “งั้นฉันจะจับนายดูตั้งแต่ภาคแรกยันภาคสุดท้ายแบบมาราธอนไปเลย”

บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็เผลอหน้าแดงออกมาทันทีอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เพราะเขาดันไปนึกถึงตอนที่พวกเขากำลังเอนพิงกล้ามอกล่ำๆของสตีฟและดูสตาร์วอร์สอยู่บนโซฟาที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์ของเจ้าตัวด้วยความใจเต้นตึกตัก เพราะส่วนมากเวลาคนชวนมาดูหนังที่บ้านแบบนี้ก็ไม่ค่อยจะได้ดูหนังกันซักเท่าไหร่หรอก บัคกี้จับจ้องใบหน้าของสตีฟพร้อมกับนึกภาพแขนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่โอบกอดเขา ริมฝีปากที่กำลังจูบเขา และสุดท้ายสตีฟก็อุ้มเขาไปที่เตียง—

“อาหารมาแล้วครับ” แต่ความคิดของบัคกี้ก็ถูกขัดจังหวะด้วยอาหารที่มาเสิร์ฟพอดิบพอดี ทำให้ทั้งสองต้องผละออกจากกัน บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟแอบอมยิ้มขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย และเมื่อพนักงานวางอาหารของพวกเขาไว้บนโต๊ะแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาบอกให้รับประทานอาหารให้อร่อยและเดินออกไปทันที

“เมื่อกี๊นี้นายคิดอะไรอยู่น่ะบัคกี้ หน้าแดงเชียว” สตีฟพูดขึ้นมาด้วยรอยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มกับเขา

“...เปล่าซักหน่อย! ฉันจะกินแล้วนะ!!” บัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นทันทีที่สตีฟถามแบบนั้น เขาจึงรีบตอบกลับเพื่อปกปิดความเขินอายจากความคิดเลยเถิดของตัวเองแล้วก็จัดการจ้วงสปาเกตตี้ตรงหน้าเข้าปากอย่างรวดเร็ว

สตีฟเห็นเขาเช่นนั้นก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อ หมอนั้นคลี่ยิ้มบางๆให้แล้วก็เริ่มจัดการพิซซ่าตรงหน้าของตัวเองบ้างเช่นเดียวกัน

— ♥︎ —

กว่าพวกเขาจะกินข้าวกันเสร็จก็ปาไปเกือบเที่ยงคืน สตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็แลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องราวกันและกัน ทำให้สตีฟรู้ว่าบัคกี้เป็นนักศึกษาปีสอง และมีอายุเพียงแค่ยี่สิบปีเท่านั้น ส่วนบัคกี้ก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าสตีฟแก่กว่าเขาเกือบเก้าปีเลยทีเดียว และสตีฟก็ทำงานที่บริษัทสถาปนิกเล็กๆของตัวเองกับเพื่อนที่ชื่อแซม คนเดียวที่จ่ายเงินซื้อบัคกี้มาคนนั้นนั่นเอง

แถมสตีฟยังเป็นคนที่ตลกมาก เขาเล่าแลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องราวแสนอาภัพของตัวเองให้กลายเป็นเรื่องขบขันได้อย่างสนุกสนาน ทั้งตอนเด็กๆสตีฟตัวเล็กมากจนโดนคนแกล้ง แต่สตีฟก็พยายามคิดค้นวิธีแก้แค้นกลับต่างๆนานาจนต้องเข้าพบผู้อำนวยการโรงเรียนเกือบทุกเดือน หรือแม้กระทั่งเรื่องราวเข้าใจผิดของเขากับแซมที่ทำให้ได้มาเจอกันกับบัคกี้

และสตีฟเองก็ตั้งใจฟังเรื่องราวของบัคกี้ด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน ทั้งเรื่องที่บัคกี้ต้องย้ายมาอยู่นิวยอร์คเพราะที่บ้านรับไม่ได้ว่าเป็นเกย์ แถมยังใส้แห้งมากเพราะโดนตัดญาติขาดมิตรทำให้ต้องดิ้นรนหาเงินมาจ่ายเงินค่าเทอมและค่าหนังสือเรียนแสนแพงด้วยตัวเอง และคณะวิศวะที่เขาเรียนอยู่ก็เรียนหนักมากจนไม่มีเวลาจะทำงานพิเศษเสริม ตัวเลือกงานของเขาจึงไม่ค่อยมีมากนัก บัคกี้จึงต้องมาเป็นผู้ชายขายบริการเพราะตัวเลือกน้อยและความบังเอิญจากการเข้าใจผิดของ(ลูกค้า)คนแรกของเขา

และถึงแม้ชีวิตของบัคกี้จะฟังแล้วเป็นทุกข์และน่าเวทนากว่าของชีวิตสตีฟเยอะ แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ดูถูกหรือตัดสินเขาเลย

เพราะในทุกๆครั้งที่บัคกี้เล่าเรื่องราวชีวิตอาภัพๆของตัวเอง หรือลูกค้าแย่ๆที่เคยเจอมา สตีฟก็ทั้งขำและปลอบประโลมเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มแสนจริงใจของเจ้าตัว

จนบัคกี้รู้สึกไม่อยากให้ค่ำคืนนี้จบลงเสียเลย

“ให้ฉันไปส่งนายที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์ไหม” สตีฟถามขึ้นหลังจากที่พวกเขาเดินออกจากร้านเป็นโต๊ะสุดท้ายและเดินมายังรถฮาร์ลีย์-เดวิดสันของสตีฟกัน และสตีฟก็ยื่นหมวกกันน็อคให้

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นเขาก็ใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมาทันที แต่เสียงของปีเตอร์ก็ดังขึ้นลอยมากรอกหูของเขาตลอดเวลาว่า _‘คนๆนี้จะไว้ใจได้หรอ จะโรคจิตเหมือนคนก่อนๆหรือเปล่า’_ แต่บัคกี้ก็คิดว่าจะลองเสี่ยงดูอีกครั้ง

“...ได้สิ” แล้วบัคกี้ก็กดนำทางจากกูเกิลแมพไปที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์จากโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองแล้วยื่นไปให้สตีฟ

“หืม...อะพาร์ตเมนต์เดียวกับที่เพื่อนฉันเคยอยู่ตอนสมัยเรียนเลยล่ะ” สตีฟกล่าวขึ้นอย่างตกใจ เขากำลังจะพูดต่อ “เอ๊ะ...จริงๆแล้วอะพาร์ตเมนต์นี่...” แต่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็หยุดไป

“มันทำไมหรอ” บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยความสงสัย แต่สตีฟก็แค่ยักไหล่ตอบเขาแล้วก็คืนโทรศัพท์มือถือให้กับบัคกี้แล้วก็ใส่หมวกกันน็อคพร้อมกับขึ้นนั่งรถตรงที่คนขับอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก ฉันแค่กำลังจะบอกว่าอะพาร์ตเมนต์นี่อยู่ใกล้ร้านนี้มากเลยนี่นา เอ้า นายก็รีบใส่หมวกแล้วก็ขึ้นมาสิ เดี๋ยวยิ่งดึกจะยิ่งหนาวนะ” สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มกลับแล้วก็สตาร์ทรถ เสียงเครื่องยนต์ดังกระหึ่มของฮาร์ลีย์-เดวิดสันทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็จัดการใส่หมวกกันน็อคให้เรียบร้อยแล้วขึ้นซ้อนท้ายสตีฟ และสตีฟก็ขับรถออกจากที่จอดรถของร้านอาหารแล้วขับรถกลับไปยังอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของบัคกี้ทันที

โดยที่บัคกี้ไม่ลืมที่จะแอบกอดเอวสตีฟเอาไว้อย่างแนบแน่นด้วยความตั้งใจ

และจากร้านอาหารที่สตีฟพาบัคกี้ไปห่างจากอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของเขาเพียงแค่ห้านาทีเท่านั้น ทำให้บัคกี้นึกเสียดายว่าจะไม่ได้แอบกอดคนตรงหน้าให้ได้นานมากกว่านี้

“ขอบคุณนะสตีฟ ถ้าไม่ได้นายฉันคงแย่แน่ๆ...หมายถึงเรื่องโทรศัพท์มือถือและอาหารเย็นวันนี้น่ะนะ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาลงจากรถจักรยานยนต์ของสตีฟและถอดหมวกกันน็อคคืนให้เขาแล้วเรียบร้อย

สตีฟรับหมวกกันน็อคมาจากมือของบัคกี้แล้วก็กอดเอาไว้ เขาสบตากับบัคกี้แล้วก็ระบายยิ้มบางเบาให้ก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้น “ฉันยินดีเสมอ แล้วฉันก็ต้องขอบคุณนายด้วยที่มาช่วยโปรเจคของฉันให้เสร็จทันเวลา ถ้านายอยากลองเปลี่ยนอาชีพพาร์ทไทม์ ตำแหน่งเด็กดราฟท์บริษัทฉันว่างรอรับนายเสมอ”

บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดชวนเช่นนั้นก็หัวเราะขึ้นมาทันที “ถ้าได้ชั่วโมงละสองร้อยเหรียญฉันจะเก็บไปคิดดูอีกทีนะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับจนทำให้สตีฟที่กำลังฟังเขาพูดอยู่ก็ถลึงตาขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจจนเบิกตามองกว้าง

“นั่นราคาค่าตัวนายต่อชั่วโมงหรอบัค...” สตีฟถามกลับอย่างไม่เชื่อกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินพร้อมกับถลึงตามองเขาด้วยความตกใจเสียจนหน้าเปลี่ยนสี แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรเขานอกจากกัดริมฝีปากเพื่อกลั้นขำเอาไว้แทนเพราะบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟบ่นพึมพำว่าแซมจ่ายเงินจ้างเขาตั้งสามวันไม่ปาเข้าไปเป็นหมื่นๆเหรียญเลยหรืออย่างไรกัน

แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่สนใจการบ่นอุบอิบของสตีฟ เขาเดินเข้ามาใกล้สตีฟที่ยังนั่งอยู่บนรถจักรยานยนต์ของตัวเอง แล้วบัคกี้ก็เขย่งตัวขึ้นไปจูบลงที่แก้มของคนตรงหน้าอย่างแผ่วเบาก่อนจะกระซิบว่า “แล้วไว้เจอกันใหม่นะสตีฟ”

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ผละออกมา เขาเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟกำลังตกใจจนขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อและสายตาที่กำลังจับจ้องมองเขาอยู่ก็เริ่มสั่นระริกเพราะความเคอะเขิน

“แล้วเจอกันนะบัค” สตีฟกระแอมแก้เขินเล็กน้อยก่อนจะสบตากับเขาอีกครั้งแล้วพูดขึ้น

บัคกี้อมยิ้มตอบกลับให้สตีฟแล้วก็เดินไปยังทางเข้าของอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของตัวเอง ก่อนที่เขาจะเปิดประตู บัคกี้ก็หันมาโบกมือลาสตีฟที่ยังอยู่ที่เดิมอีกครั้ง รอยยิ้มเขินอายของสตีฟที่กำลังร่ำลาอยู่ก็ทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมา และจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินขึ้นไปยังอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

เมื่อบัคกี้เข้าห้องของเขากับปีเตอร์มาแล้ว ก็พบว่าภายในห้องรับแขกนั้นมืดสนิทจนคิดว่าปีเตอร์จะต้องเข้าไปอ่านหนังสือในห้องของตัวเองแล้วเรียบร้อยแน่นอน บัคกี้จึงพยายามเดินเข้าห้องของตัวเองให้เงียบเชียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เมื่อบัคกี้เข้ามาในห้องของตัวเองแล้วเรียบร้อย เสียงเรียกเข้าของข้อความจากโทรศัพท์มือถือของเขาก็ดังขึ้นทันที

_(Unknown Number): เย็นวันศุกร์หน้านายว่างรึเปล่า_

_(Unknown Number): อ้อ นี่สตีฟเองนะ_

อยู่ดีๆก็มีข้อความจากเบอร์ที่ไม่รู้จัก --หรือที่สตีฟรีบส่งมาบอกแนะนำตัวเองอีกครั้ง-- เด้งขึ้นมาทันทีหลังจากที่บัคกี้กำลังอ่านข้อความเข้าล่าสุดที่หน้าจอมือถือของตัวเองอยู่

และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้เผลอเอามือไปกดอ่านโดยไม่รู้ตัวจนขึ้นคำว่า _‘Read’_ แล้วเรียบร้อย

(Bucky Buchanan): ขอดูปฏิทินก่อนนะ

บัคกี้รีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับไป และพอข้อความของบัคกี้ถูกอ่านแล้ว สตีฟก็กำลังพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับทันทีที่บัคกี้ส่งข้อความไปแล้วอย่างรวดเร็ว จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ไม่จำเป็นต้องดูปฏิทินตารางชีวิตของเขาหรอก เพราะบัคกี้จดจำทุกๆนัดและวันเรียนของตัวเองได้อย่างแม่นยำ และที่บัคกี้ส่งไปแบบนั้นก็เพราะว่าเขาอยากรู้ว่าสตีฟจะตอบกลับมาว่าอย่างไรมากกว่า

แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรมา สตีฟขึ้นว่ากำลังพิมพ์ข้อความอยู่ แต่แล้วก็หายไปไม่มีข้อความอะไรของสตีฟตอบกลับมาอีก บัคกี้จึงเขียนข้อความตอบกลับไปอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

(Bucky Buchanan): ฉันว่าง! ฉันเลิกเรียนห้าโมง!

_(Unknown Number): ดีเลย ฉันเลิกงานราวๆนั้นเหมือนกัน มีร้านอาหารญี่ปุ่นที่บริษัทของฉันออกแบบให้อยู่แถวๆแมนฮัตตัน เค้าเปิดร้านวันนั้นพอดี ว่าจะชวนนายไปกินน่ะ_

บัคกี้ตกใจเล็กน้อยเพราะพอเขาส่งข้อความตอบกลับไปว่าว่างแล้ว สตีฟก็ส่งข้อความกลับมายาวเหยียดทันทีเหมือนกับว่าหมอนั่นพิมพ์รอไว้แล้วอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

(Bucky Buchanan): ได้เลยสตีฟ เจอกันซักหกโมงดีไหม?

_(Unknown Number): โอเค ฉันจะไปรับนายตอนหกโมงที่อะพาร์ตเมนต์ของนายนะ_

สตีฟตอบกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็วเหมือนเดิม บัคกี้กำลังจะพิมพ์ตอบกลับไปว่า _‘นี่เป็นเดตหรือเปล่า’_ แต่เขาก็ลบข้อความนั้นออกไป เพราะถึงบัคกี้ก็ไม่รู้เลยว่าอีกฝ่ายชวนเขาออกเดตหรือว่าซื้อบริการ (ก็นะ พวกเราเจอกันเพราะเพื่อนของสตีฟซื้อบริการเขานี่นะ) และถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะอยากให้เป็นเดตแรกของเขากับสตีฟมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม บัคกี้ก็ไม่กล้าถามสตีฟอยู่ดี

บัคกี้จึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจและตอบกลับสตีฟไปด้วยความพยายามที่จะร่าเริงให้อีกฝ่ายประทับใจแทนว่า

(Bucky Buchanan): รับทราบ!

แล้วบัคกี้ก็บันทึกชื่อของสตีฟลงโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองพร้อมกับจดนัดของสตีฟเอาไว้ในปฏิทิน (ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่เคยคิดจะจดนัดอะไรกับใครเลยแท้ๆ)

_**วันจันทร์ 21:00** : กินข้าวกับสตีฟครั้งแรกที่ร้าน Graziella's_

_**วันศุกร์ 18:00** : นัดกับสตีฟที่แมนฮัตตัน ♥︎_

แล้วสตีฟก็ส่งข้อความมาอีกครั้งหลังจากที่พวกเขานัดเวลากันแล้วเรียบร้อย ซึ่งก็ผ่านไปกว่าเกือบสิบห้านาทีหลังจากข้อความสุดท้ายของบัคกี้

_(Steeeb♡): It’s a date then ;)_

_**!!!** _

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่ะทุกคน hAnatabi เองค่ะ😚💕
> 
> ในที่สุดเรื่องนี้ก็พัฒนาจาก one-shot มาเป็นเรื่องใหม่แล้วค่าาา!!!  
> และก็อยากเขียนอะไรคิ้วๆเซ็กซี่ๆแบบไม่มีฉาก nc ก็เลยคลอดเรื่องนี้มาค่ะ😤 (จะทนไม่ nc ไปได้ซักกี่น้ำเชียวนังคนเขียนคนนี้ ถถถถถถ)  
> แต่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องยาวหรือเรื่องสั้นก็ยังไม่แน่ใจ ยังไงก็ขอฝากเรื่องใหม่ไว้ในอ้อมอกอ้อมใจทุกคนด้วยนะค้า😳
> 
> ก็...ตอนนี้ก็เลยจะเป็นมุมมองของน้องบัคกี้บ้าง ยัยน้องบัคคนยั่วบดของเราก็มีมุมเขินกับเขาเยอะอยู่เหมือนกันนะ 5555  
> ส่วนประวัติน้องบัคกี้จะเป็นยังไง สรุปสตีฟกับบัคกี้จะได้กันหรือไม่ โปรดติดตามตอนต่อไปนะคะ🍑🍆💦🔥
> 
> กุ๊กเองค่า✌🏻
> 
> ps. ถ้าพิมพ์อะไรผิดพลาดหรือมีอะไรตกหล่นยังไงไปก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ ไว้เดี๋ยวจะมาแก้ทีหลังค่ะ!  
> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่า😚💕


End file.
